bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1
Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1 * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 1 * Ep Overall #: 74 Plot An apple-toy craze is sweeping Jupiter Town when the genie sells a line of miniature creatures disguised as seeds. Episode (We cut to a night scene. Bustle is quietly walking through the flowerbeds, holding a large blue package. Hazele comes from a different direction, and is holding a bag. Both placed the items at a large heap of recyclables. They did not see each other. A light was shone at Bustle, and then at Hazele.) * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Hey. Bustle and Hazele?" * {Hazele} "What do you want now? Don't scare me like that." * {Bustle} "Yeah. Who put you keeping watch at night?" * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Doesn't matter. I want to find out who was rudely littering in this meadow." * {Bustle & Hazele} "Sorry." * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Why are you recycling these here? Throw it all away at the proper dump site." * {Hazele} "Because if people found out we've been throwing out merchandise..." * {Bustle} "Our reputation will shut down." * {Lolipop Pops} "Hey! These stuff are from your shops!" (There was capsules and mini figures.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Mini figures and apple capsules?" (looks closely at them) "Why would you have to throw away important things?" * {Bustle} "When merchandise doesn't sell..." * {Hazele} "...there's nothing you can do about it." * {Lolipop Pops} "But throwing it away is a waste of resources. Did you even bother selling ''them?" (The mummies say no.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Why not think of ways to do with them? Like...hey! Combine these two to make a new item?" * {'Bustle & Hazele'} "Combine them, you say..." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Though it's a bit primitive..." * {'Bustle'} "Hazele! Even if they won't sell like this..." * {'Hazele'} "...maybe they will if we combine them!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Uh?" * {'Bustle'} "This is stuff we were going to toss anyway!" * {'Hazele'} "We've got nothing to lose, so let's give it a shot!" * {'Bustle'} "Ah hee hee hee hee!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Huh...?" ---------- (One bright day, the Candies, the twins, and the three ponies enter the grocery shop.) * {'Bustle'} "Welcome! Come right in!" * {'Hazele'} "We have a new product - Spectrum Apple Capsules!" * {'Bustle'} "They're free!" * {'Chandelee'} "Spectrum Apple Capsules?" * {'Bustle'} "They're a hot item now!" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Why?" * {'Bustle'} "They're not just apples. Inside the apples is a ''big ''surprise!" * {'Hazele'} "It's something to enjoy after you eat." * {'Chandelee'} "Well, I'll take one." * {'Bustle & Hazele'} "Yeah!" (The Spectrum Apple Capsule are rainbow-colored apples. Chandelee takes one.) * {'Chandelee'} "Man, look at that pattern of colors." (He takes a big bite, and saw a small dark purple wing sticking out of the fruit.) * {'Chandelee'} "What is that?" (He takes another bite, and takes the thing out. It's a mini figure of Peckadabra.) * {'Chandelee'} "It's a Peckadabra figure!" * {'Lemon Drop'} "Who's Peckadabra?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "He's a drill sergeant in the Aqua Hero Army." * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "That's cool!" * {'Choco Cream'} "When you buy apples like these... * {'Caramel Cider'} "They come with a bonus?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "I want one too!" * {'Chandelee'} "Have the rest of the apple, Cinnamon." (He gave the rest of the apple to her, and she eats it whole. The three ponies chomped on an apple, and each got a different mini figure.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Yo, it's Emperor Seaweed the sea horse!" * {'Red Unicorn'} "Ooooh! It's Minesweeper!" * {'Pink Pegasus'} "Hey, who's this?" * {'Blue Alicorn'} "I don't know." * {'Pink Pegasus'} "Hmm...these are so cute!" (Cinnamon and Caramel are given the apples. The girls chomp them up whole. Chandelee got another mysterious Aqua Hero.) * {'Chandelee'} "This one again?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Give me another one!" * {'Sugar, Blueberry, Choco, Snicker, Lemon, Rainbow, Cotton, Gelatin, BA, Red, Pink, Chondoller, Chandelee'} "Me too!" (Everyone got more Spectrum Capsule Apples. Caramel and Cinnamon eat the empty apples to the core. The two mummies laughed to their selves.) * {'Bustle'} "Ha ha! Alright, we did it, man!" * {'Hazele'} "This unsold merchandise are selling like hot cakes!" (After a while in the family apartment, there are loads of Spectrum Capsule Apple seeds and mini figures of Aqua Heroes and Cyclopes on the floor. Cinnamon and Caramel are happily munching down the apples. Rainbow takes a bite out of one and sees the mini figure she got.) * {'Rainbow Flavor'} (''sigh) "This guy again? Grrr! I'll never get to meet him!" (We cut to the living room of the apartment.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "More allowances? Didn't you get some yesterday?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Come on, I'm begging you!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Well, what do you need it for?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Huh...Nothing in particular..." (We cut to the ice cream watermelon field. The three ponies are begging their mom to buy the apples.) * {Red Unicorn, Pink Pegasus, Blue Alicorn} "Come on, mother! We wanna buy the Spectrum Capsule Apples!" * {Mother Earthly} "Oh, stop it you three! Enough with the nonsense!" * {Red Unicorn, Pink Pegasus, Blue Alicorn} "We want 'em, we want 'em, we want 'em!" (Blue Alicorn goes for Mother Earthly's purse. She runs to get it back.) * {Mother Earthly} "Blue Alicorn, hold it!" (holds him down) "How could you take your mother's purse like that?!" * {Blue Alicorn} "I want those Spectrum Capsule Apples too!" (Many kids gathered at the store one day. The kids were happy to get the apples they wanted. The rest of the rainbow-colored fruit they can't eat, they gave it to Cinnamon and Caramel. One kid had a mini figure of Minesweeper's father. It turns out to be Red. The other kids chattered in jealously and curiosity.) * {Chandelee} "I only get stuff like regular heroes." (Blue Alicorn takes the figure away from his brother.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Let me see for a sec!" * {Red Unicorn} (angry) "You fool! Give that back!" * {Blue Alicorn} "Come on! Don't be selfish!" (The other kids try to get it from him. Some of the adults saw this.) * {Dr Cauliflower} "Back when we were kids..." * {Mistletoe} "We never played like this..." * {Sweetheart} "It costs too much money for kids to play in this day and age." * {Dandelion} "Those money-grubbing shopkeepers!" * {Dr Cauliflower} "But that Aqua Hero Army thing is rather neat." (The other three stared at him like he was crazy.) * {Dr Cauliflower} "No, I mean..." * {Sweetheart} "Oh, they definitely are." * {Dandelion} "They're definitely neat." (The kids continued to fight over the mini figure, until the police blows his whistle. The fighting stops, and the police stallion comes over.) * {Red Unicorn} "Dandelion, please listen! These guys keep trying to take my mini figure..." (Dandelion takes the figure away from him.) * {Dandelion} "I'll confiscate this since it started the fight!" * {Red Unicorn} "Whaaat?" (The police stallion smiled when he saw the figure he's holding.) * {Dandelion} "It's neat, like I expected." (The mayor slowly goes to the store without any other adult watching. Once he got inside, he puts as many SC Apples as he can and puts them in a basket. Then, he takes it to the cash register to pay for them.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "What's the total?" * {Hazele} "Thanks for coming!" (laughs) * {Mayor Jupiter} "What's so funny?!" * {Hazele} "Nothing!" (The mayor runs out of the store. Then, Dandelion sneaks into the store. He does the same as the mayor, then goes to pay for it. After that, he runs out of the store. Sweetheart comes into the scene. He looks left and right, before quickly entering the store. We cut to his house. The stallion has a mouthful of apples. He opens one big seed, and takes out the mini figure inside.) * {Sweetheart} "This kind of hobby is quite nice..." (looks at the figure) "Ooh! It's Sir Rover! I got one! I got one!" (The mayor's house.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "It's the strongest hero, Sir Heliosphere!" (He heard knocking, and pushes all the eaten apples and open seeds off the table into a drawer on his desk. He closes it up. His wife came in.) * {Mrs Jupiter} "Dinner's ready." * {Mayor Jupiter} "Okay! (Mrs Jupiter left. He laughs and takes out the mini figure. Mrs Jupiter came in again.) * {Mrs Jupiter} "What is that?" (Startled, the mayor fell off his chair. The others -- Eggplant, Mistletoe, Dr Cauliflower -- are super happy with their mini figures. Sunflower, Mrs Jupiter, and Parm gathered outside.) * {Parm} "Even Dandelion?" * {Mrs Jupiter} "Yes. He shuts himself in his room all day eating multicolored apples." * {Sunflower} "Heh heh. You know how guys are...No matter how old they are, they're quite childish." * {Mrs Jupiter} "Really." (The three saw Sir Big Rings walking by. He is carrying a bag.) * {Parm} "One moment, Sir Big Rings?" * {Mrs Jupiter} "Where are you going in such a hurry?" * {Sir Big Rings} "Uh, well..." * {Parm} "What did you get from Hazele's convenience store?" * {Sir Big Rings} "Uh, uh...a customer asked me to get, uh, these." * {Sunflower} "Big Rings, my fortune telling tells me only regular soldiers would appear!" * {Sir Big Rings} "Really?!" (runs off) "Well, I'll go exchange these." * {Sunflower} "What a child." (Parm and Mrs Jupiter laughed. We cut to the castle.) * {Scarecrow} "Grim Reaper!" (Grim Reaper is walking in the castle halls with a bag held in his hands. Scarecrow yells to find him.) * {Scarecrow} "Where are you?!" * {Grim Reaper} "...Wh-what do you want?" (The super villain ran over.) * {Scarecrow} "I've been looking for you! Where did you go?!" * {Grim Reaper} "I went to Hazele's convenience store to get a snack." * {Scarecrow} (grabbing for the bag) "What is it?" * {Grim Reaper} (grabbing it back) "There's only enough for me!" * {Scarecrow} "Don't be selfish!" (A Spectrum Capsule Apple falls out of the bag.) * {Grim Reaper} "Let go! Give it back!" (Scarecrow purposely lets go, sending the bony villain flying off screen. Then, we hear a crash.) * {Scarecrow} "What's this?" (picks up the apple) "An oddly colored apple?" (GR comes back into the scene. The orange-headed super villain takes a bite out of the apple. He saw a mini figure sticking out of the big seed.) * {Scarecrow} "What's this?" (Grim Reaper snatches it from his hand and runs off.) * {Scarecrow} "Hey! Don't do that!" (He runs after him. Grim Reaper goes to his room for safety. Scarecrow is close behind, but GR closed the door on him. He tries to open it.) * {Scarecrow} "Grim Reaper, open this door!" * {Grim Reaper} "No way! I'm not here!" (Scarecrow tackles on the door, and it breaks down. He saw Grim Reaper in the corner, shivering. He has handfuls of something that looks like mini figures. The super villain walks over.) * {Scarecrow} "I get it. Those apples come with figures as a bonus." * {Grim Reaper} "This is the Aqua Hero Army series. Our enemies." (Scarecrow grabs one from him.) * {Scarecrow} "They look rather neat." * {Grim Reaper} (grabs the figure back) "I finally collected these!" * {Scarecrow} "Why are you hiding them from me?!" * {Grim Reaper} (angry) "Because I don't want you talking them!" (Scarecrow's screaming blows on Grim Reaper.) * {Scarecrow} "WHERE DO THEY SELL THESE?!?!" (The villains drove down to town. The guards followed behind. They parked next to the convenience store. The orange-headed villains bursts through the glass doors.) * {Scarecrow} "Outta my way!" (He pushes the ponies and the Guppies out of the way. The villain takes one apple.) * {Scarecrow} "I finally got one." (splits the apple open) "What could be inside?" * {Bustle} "Pay before opening." * {Scarecrow} "I will later!" * {Bustle} "Even you can't do that. Because this product can't be returned." * {Scarecrow} "Grrrrrrr! Grim Reaper, pay him!" (Grim Reaper follows his orders.) * {Bustle} "Thank you!" * {Scarecrow} "Woaaah! A hero! Look, Grim Reaper!" * {Blue Alicorn} "Ha ha! What are you so happy about?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "We Candies already got hundreds of those!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "I finally got one! It's the Great Seaweed Monster hero!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Hey! That's the first one!" * {Red Unicorn} "That's cool, yo!" * {Vanilla Cake} "He's the leader of the Aqua Hero Army, right?" * {Scarecrow} "Give it to me!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Ahg! Back off! I had this first!" * {Scarecrow} "I only have a regular hero." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Hahaha! Well, doesn't that stink? Look! Great Seaweed Monster is so cool! These are really rare!" * {Scarecrow} "Gaaah! You're so selfish! Guards!" (The scorpion castle guards ran in and surround the Candies and the three ponies.) * {Scarecrow} (to the mummies) "I'm taking all ''the Spectrum Capsule Apples in this store!" * {'Hazele'} "You're kidding, right?" * {'Bustle'} "Don't do it, please!" * {'Scarecrow'} "I'll pay you properly." (He puts a heap of money in front of them. The mummies hug each other and smiled. Some of the adults saw this.) * {'Sir Big Rings'} "What reckless pay..." * {'Sunflower'} "I know. It's only because of the bonus that comes from the apples." * {'Eggplant'} "But it's profitable..." * {'Blueberry Jam'} (''angry) "That isn't fair, Scare-crud! You brought them all with your money!" * {Scarecrow} "Villains can get away with anything they want!" (laughs) * {Caramel Cider} "Apples..." ---------- (Lolipop is floating down the city sidewalks when she saw her brothers, sisters, the ponies, the guards, and the villains outside the store. The orange-headed villain splits apart the apples and is holding handfuls of mini figures.) * {Scarecrow} "This is quite a harvest. I'll be nice and give the seedless apples to Caramel and Cinnamon." (Both girls smiled as the seedless apples are dumped on them.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What's going on here?" (We cut to a big shed-like garage.) * {Bustle} "I figured Scarecrow would be into them. We'll make a huge profit with this! This time let's put in a Sir Great White figure!" * {Hazele} "That would be cool!" * {Bustle} "But we'll have to make it a rare one." * {Hazele} "Yeah. It won't be easy to get." (Both mummies laugh. Lolipop's Thunderbolt got their attention.) * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Aren't you ashamed? Making a figure of Sir Great White infringes on portrait rights!" * {Bustle} "But one came up with the idea for this new product..." * {Hazele} "That was you, right?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Wha? Yeah, but..." * {Hazele} "We're making a profit thanks to you!" (Both mummies laugh.) * {Lolipop Pops} (thinking) "Why do they sell so much just because there's toys inside the apples?" (We cut to city streets. Blue Alicorn flies down the sidewalks happily with a Spectrum Capsule Apple in his hoof.) * {Blue Alicorn} "This is a big one! It's out, y'all!" * {Dandelion} "What is?!" * {Sir Big Rings} "From the Spectrum Capsule Apples?" * {Vanilla Cake} "What is it? Don't leave us hanging!" (Everyone crowds around Blue Alicorn.) * {Blue Alicorn} "I'd never seen this one before." (He splits the apple apart, and opens the seed. He holds up the mini figure. Everyone gasped. It's the rare mini figure of Sir Great White. We cut to him talking to LP.) * {Sir Great White} "What? A figure of me?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Yeah! You should complain! How could they sell a figure of you without your permission?!" * {Sir Great White} "So I'm finally a rare one too?" (He swims off laughing.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Sir Great White..." (We cut to Scarecrow's room. He is going through the piles of the Spectrum Capsule Apple seeds.) * {Scarecrow} "Not this one, not this one either..." (He's getting the same mini figures. He opens one seed, and finds another.) * {Scarecrow} "Nothing! Not this either! Why can't I find a Sir Great White?! Maybe Grim Reaper has one!" (He opens the door slowly. He watches Grim Reaper through the opening. He too is having trouble looking for the same thing.) * {Grim Reaper} "No, no, no! Why can't I find a Sir Great White?" (Scarecrow chuckles to himself.) * {Scarecrow} "Grim Reaper hasn't found one either. Serves him right." * {Grim Reaper} "Blue Alicorn is so lucky he got one!" * {Scarecrow} "What? Blue Alicorn?" (Later that night, the orange-headed villain walks quietly through the sidewalks. Blue Alicorn is in his bed sleeping. Scarecrow comes through the window. He saw the Sir Great White figure on the table next to Blue Alicorn's bed. Then, the voice he heard was probably a sigh that he might be caught. So, he closes the window. Blue Alicorn heard the noise. He goes to the window to look around for the source of the noise. Dandelion and Scarecrow are wrestling each other on the ground.) * {Dandelion} "Come on! Give it up!" * {Scarecrow} "Ow, man!" * {Dandelion} "Oh, that voice..." (He looks down at Scarecrow. He takes him to his police station. The orange-headed villain was hung upside down by a rope.) * {Scarecrow} "Dandelion! Get me down from here!" * {Dandelion} "It's not nice stealing stuff from teenagers or children. You should reflect on it while you're hung up overnight. And now..." (takes the SGW mini figure from Blue Alicorn) "The police will keep this as evidence." * {Blue Alicorn} "What?!" * {Scarecrow} "Liar! You want to keep it for yourself! Why were you standing guard outside Blue Alicorn's house anyway?" * {Dandelion} "Auhuhuhuhu! J-just be quiet already!" * {Scarecrow} (sad) "No! Let me out!" (Grim Reaper saw this through the window outside the station. He was sad also.) * {Grim Reaper} "How could someone who's a master fall on such hard times?" (Then, it was sunrise. Scarecrow is back in the throne room.) * {Scarecrow} "I recovered my senses after being in the slammer overnight. I'm already sick of being manipulated by this fad!" * {Grim Reaper} "Took you long enough to realize." * {Scarecrow} "What did you say?!" * {Grim Reaper} "Nothing! Nothing at all..." * {Scarecrow} "This time I'll be the one to start a fad." * {Grim Reaper} "What are you saying?" * {Scarecrow} "I'll sell sweets with attached bonuses even more popular than the Spectrum Capsule Apples." (The genie appears.) * {Genie} "How nice that you realized it. So you want to be a fool that does the manipulating, rather than being ''manipulated?" * {'Scarecrow'} "I don't need a lecture, Genie! Do you have any bright ideas?" * {'Genie'} "Of course. Well, then, we'll prepare the special merchandise." (He goes back into his lamp. It starts glowing. Later, a poster of the new series of the capsules figures are put up.) * {'Dandelion'} "A new series has arrived?" * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "It's a mythical creature series this time?" (Children all ages show up.) * {'Dandelion'} "Shouldn't we get in line?" * {'Sweetheart'} "Yes. Let's." (The three stallions get in line.) * {'Chandelee'} "Hey, looks like Lolipop came to join us." * {'Red Unicorn'} "What for?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} (''angry) "I want to know why everyone's so wrapped up in this." * {Blueberry Jam} (scoffs) "That's all you care about?" * {Cotton Puffy} "You really want a figure, don't you?" * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "No!" (Bustle and Hazele open the door.) * {Bustle & Hazele} "Come in, we're open!" (All the kids and teens ran in the store.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Stop pushing!" (All the kids and teens get an apple.) * {Chondoller} "I can't wait to see what kind of mythical creature I got." * {Choco Cream} "I wonder which one it is." (Lolipop looks at her apple, then at the poster.) * {Lolipop Pops} "If anything, a dragon might be good." (She caught herself flushing red.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Am I really becoming serious about this...?" * {Lemon Drop} "Don't overdo it, Loli." * {Lolipop Pops} (still red in the face) "I just want to examine it!" (The redness wears off her face. She splits her apple apart.) * {Chondoller} "Wouldn't it be nice if it was a dragon?" * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Shut up!" (She takes a bite out of the apple.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Ew! What an awful taste..." * {Chandelee} (taking out a figure from the seed) "The point is the figure. As for the apple on the outside. Cinnamon, Caramel. Here you go." (He offers the girls the seedless apples. Blue Alicorn has a regular figure. As well as Pink Pegasus. The villains are at the entrance.) * {Scarecrow} "Ha ha ha! They're buying them." * {Grim Reaper} "It's a popularity explosion." * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Are you coming to steal them again?" * {Scarecrow} "Shut up. I'm not interested in such things!" * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow may look like a chump, but that's only because of his attitude!" * {Scarecrow} "Ah ha ha! Exactly!" * {Grim Reaper} "We came to see who obtained a real mythical creature. Anyway, that..." (Scarecrow puts his hand on GR's mouth.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Real mythical creature?" * {Scarecrow} "Whoever gets one is super lucky." * {Grim Reaper} "They'll be caught up in it soon." * {Scarecrow} "Heh heh heh. Hobbies are a great thing." (Lolipop was angered. Back in the garage-like shed, Bustle & Hazele are moving boxes around.) * {Hazele} "The supplier of the Spectrum Capsule Apples?" * {Bustle} "Why do you want to know that?" * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Becauee it's too soon to for you huys to make stuff like this." * {Hazele} (to Bustle) "We can't hide anything from Lolipop." * {Bustle} "We'll confess. They fell from the sky." * {Lolipop Pops} "Fell from the sky?" ~ Flashback ~ (We cut to the night when they found the boxes.) * {Bustle} "Our sales..." * {Hazele} "...have dropped off." * {Bustle} "Okay, this time we'll develop a new product! Something the exceeds even then Aqua Hero Army series!" * {Hazele} "Any good ideas, bro?" * {Bustle} "Uh...no, not really..." * {Hazele} "I don't have anything either." (Both mummies heard a noise outside. Both go outside to find a box outside. Another box fell out of nowhere. Then, more poured from the sky.) ~ End of flashback ~ * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "You did what?! Neither of you created this mythical creature series?!" * {Hazele} "We gave up on the Aqua Hero Army series!" * {Bustle} "This one seems to be selling!" * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "That's not the problem! You don't know who made them and you're selling them without a second thought?!" * {Bustle} "But if we throw them out..." * {Hazele} "You would get ticked off!" (Lolipop stopped, then she raced for the store.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Everyone! Stop buying those!" (Obviously, no one was listening.) * {Lolipop Pops} "We aren't sure where these toys were manufactured! They could be something dangerous!" (Still, nobody was listening.) * {Lolipop Pops} (sigh) "I was the one who gave them this idea, so there's no point in telling them to throw it all away..." (Cinnamon and Caramel are munching on the seedless Spectrum Capsule Apples. Both laughed.) ---------- (Later that night...) * {Grim Reaper} "Channel 10 Fun For Us All! Today's news is...the multi-colored apples that come with a bonus figure that's become the latest explosive trend!" (The family apartment.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Oh, I heard it was serious." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Chandelee and Chondoller have been spending too much of their allowance." * {Grim Reaper} TV "Now let's ask the collector, Master Scarecrow." * {Scarecrow} TV "Ahahaha! The mythical creature series is neat!" (First, the camera shows a yellow-skinned character with one red eye, dark red hair, and wearing emperor clothing.) * {Scarecrow} TV "Emperor Crackle the Cyclops." (Next, we see a pale green-skinned lady in a red dress, red eyes, and blacks snakes for hair.) * {Scarecrow} TV "Madame Medusa." (Third, a purple dragon in a red long-sleeved shirt with yellow outlines.) * {Scarecrow} TV "Dashington the Dragon." (Fourth, a yellow-skinned character in a brown robe.) * {Scarecrow} TV "The Great Golem." (Last, a creature with the head, feet, and wings of a rooster, and a tail of a serpent.) * {Scarecrow} TV "...and Cockatrice." (The camera pans across the five figures.) * {Scarecrow} TV "I've collected them all!" (Blue Alicorn smiled wide.) * {Grim Reaper} TV "Oh, those are rare. So, what's the trick to getting them?" * {Scarecrow} TV "I'll teach you my secret. If any of those regular guys are hit by moonlight, they'll upgrade." (Chandelee and Chondoller were surprised.) * {Grim Reaper} TV "Really?!" * {Scarecrow} TV "Yeah!" * {Blue Alicorn} "Moonlight?" (At the Rainbow House, Vanilla puts three lavender-skinned mini figure Cyclopes on the window sill.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, since Scarecrow said it, I'm not sure how true it is, but I should try it out." * {Sugar Pie} "Hopefully..." * {Snicker Doodle} "Those apples aren't worth as much as the figures inside!" (The others heard Cinnamon and Caramel moaning.) * {Caramel Cider} (moaning) "We ate too much apples..." (We cut to the villains on the castle's balcony.) * {Scarecrow} "Heh heh heh. It's almost time." * {Grim Reaper} "This blue moonlight will start affecting them?" (The full moon lit brightly. The figures on people's window sills have an effect on it. Their single eye glows, as well as their bodies. Blue Alicorn wakes up and sees three small lavender-skinned Cyclopes on his bed. He screamed, as the fighters attack him. Other people are being attacked. Even Chandelee, Chondoller, Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, and Cranberry Pup. Also, the Candies are attacked. They are finally surrounded near the fireplace.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Just like I thought..." To Be Continued...